thelegendofmaavofandomcom-20200214-history
Emo Kid
Emo Kid was the main antagonist of the The Legend of Maavo game. He had thunder powers that he had gotten from God of Thunder after Emo Kid gave him his My Chemical Romance CD's. Emo Kid was friends with Rose until she died in an incident caused by Maavo. After that he created his own version of Rose, who he wanted to have a revenge on Maavo with. Appearance Emo Kid had a semi long black hair that went over his right eye. On his left eye he had a giant scar from when he got his thunder powers. He wore a black hoodie with a white umbrella on it, which is the logo of a British metalcore band, Bring Me The Horizon. He also had dark blue jeans and a chain from his belt to his pocket and black sneakers. When Emo Kid fought Maavo, he turned into his Mega Thunder mode, called Ultimate Gay. In this form his skin turned blueish with red veins and his hair turned blue and he lost his shirt in electric storm. Lightning bolts grew out of his back and he gained golden shoulder pads and a mask on his left eye. He had a lot of thunderous scars on his arms, similar to cuts that emo's do when they are self harming. His nipples turned into tiny lightning bolts and his other shoe turned into a leather army boot with spikes and his other shoe turned into a green croc. He lost his pocket chain, but got 3 belts on his right thigh. Personality Emo Kid was depressed and cynical teenager. He drifted in angst and projects his hatred for himself to everyone else. He didn't really think straight and sometimes he said pretty stupid things. His only source of joy was when he was with Rose. He wanted to be with her for the rest of the eternity. When Rose died, Emo Kid lost all hope for his life. He created a new version of Rose with his thunder powers, but he knew he couldn't ever love her like he loved the original Rose. When they found Maavo, Emo Kid was indifferent about Rose's destiny. Biography Life with Rose The Legend of Maavo Emo Kid started his plan by hypnotizing the priest at The Gay Village's church of Holy Marcus. He made him to tell Maavo to look for Rose. After that he started searching for a Dream Sprite. He forced the Dream Sprite to change Maavo's dreams to have Rose talk to him in them. After they had convinced Maavo to find Rose, Emo Kid changed his appearance to be an Old Man, who guards the door to Mustard Mine. Emo Kid let Maavo and his friend's through and then waited for them to take the Digi-Amulet, which caused meteorites to rain from the skies due to DigiDestineds attacking. Rose told Maavo and his friends to follow her outside the village, at which point Emo Kid came to tell them that Rose is a monster. After Maavo killed Rose again, Emo Kid left again. Emo Kid ran into the Dream Sprite in the forest, where he found out that he was about to tell Maavo about Emo Kid's evil plans. Emo Kid struck his Dream Amulet with a lightning, corrupting it and letting Dream Screamer into Maavo's dreams. Emo Kid told few AssAssIns to kill the Dream Sprite. Thinking about his next move, Emo Kid decided he should try to turn one of Maavo's friends against him and have them kill him for Emo Kid. At the same time Tai and Hikari stole Hore from Maavo. This was Emo Kid's change to hypnotize her and he turned himself back to the old man. He went to the DigiDestineds who were about to leave the universe and he bought Hore from them. He made Hore fight the friends, but after they knocked her out, Emo Kid ran out of the scene. When Maavo and the gang returned from the edge of the universe, Emo Kid attacked one last time unleashing all of his thunder powers on them. After a long difficult fight Emo Kid was defeated. He told Maavo why he did this and after that Maavo annihilated Emo Kid and his thunder powers returned back to the God of Thunder. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Legend of Maavo Characters Category:DemiGods